Raining on Sunday
by Glambertxxx
Summary: kradam!drabble based on the song 'Raining on Sunday' by Keith Urban. cute, lots of fluff!


**Raining on Sunday**

Kris was awoken by a loud strike of lightening; he drowsily opened his eyes and saw out the window that outside there was a heavy downpour of rain. The bedroom window was fogged and the rain beat against the glass relentlessly. The sky outside was dark with an array of black clouds freckling it. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw that it was 7am and he cursed under his breath because he was due at the studio in two hours. Mumbling incoherently and moaning drowsily he turned his body to lie on his other side, under the comforter. Once he turned he was face to face with his boyfriend, tucked into the white goose down sheets, his mouth buried in the covers, strands of black hair fanned out on the pillow underneath his head, fast asleep. Kris smirked lazily and leaned forward to leave a languid peck on Adam's nose before resting his head on the pillow, less than three inches from his lovers face and drifting off into sleep once again.

"Wake up, baby," Kris woke again, but this time to the sound of his boyfriend whispering in his ear gently. He felt a hand on his shoulder rubbing.

"Mmm…what time is it?" he mumbled under the covers, not bothering to open his eyes.

There was still the sound of rain hitting the window, it had subsided a tiny bit since 7am, but the strength of the downpour was still at a high.

"Almost eight-thirty," Kris felt Adam breathe hot breath onto his cheek.

"Dammit," Kris opened his eyes to be met with Adam's striking blue ones. "I have to be at the studio at nine," he pouted.

"No you don't," Adam giggled airily, lifting his hand to run it through Kris' unruly tufts of bed-head.

"Oh, really? Who says?" Kris teased, smirking and leaning in closer so that he and his lover's noses were touching.

"Me," Adam bit his lip and caressed Kris' cheek with the back of his right hand. "Just stay here in bed with me all day, please," he pouted.

"I wish I could, baby," Kris leaned closer to whisper against Adam's lips before pecking them lightly. "But studio time is valuable."

"And time with your boyfriend isn't?" Adam teased; reaching down to caress Kris' toned stomach with his palm.

"You play dirty," Kris bit his lip before they both leaned together to join in a slow moving open mouthed kiss.

The sudden crack of loud and ground shaking lightening made both men jump and separate a few inches. Kris' eyes got wide staring at his boyfriend for a few seconds.

"See it's raining, it's scary out there," Adam chuckled, "Stay here with me so I can protect you," he ran his finger across Kris' bottom lip.

Kris kissed the tip of his boyfriend's finger and sighed, "I really need to get some studio time in and I won't have it for another few weeks."

"Call in sick. Come on, how often is it that we both have the day off?" Adam pouted and leaned closer to whisper in Kris' ear, "I want to make love to you under the warm covers while the rain pounds on the window. I want your legs wrapped around my back and as I push into you I want to feel your hands in my hair. Please, baby, stay with me."

Kris moaned airily before he bit at his lip and leaned back to capture his boyfriend's mouth with his own. "Okay, I'll stay," he whispered.

They spent the whole day talking, cuddling, laughing, kissing, napping and the once every few hours love making sessions. They didn't leave the bed unless they had to eat or use the restroom. It was just a day of lying in bed, but neither Kris nor Adam could think of any better way to have spent it.

That night, the rain was still coming down but now in slow soft trickles. Kris fell asleep in the dark, cuddled up against Adam's side. Adam's bare, freckled arm wrapped around his boyfriend, holding him close. He leaned down to leave a kiss on Kris' forehead, "Goodnight, baby," he whispered before laying his head back on the pillow and drifting off into sleep himself.

They would remember this day for the rest of their lives, full of laughs and kisses full of an innocent love that will continue to flourish for years to come.

When you can lie in bed with someone and just look into in to each another's eyes for hours, hours that feel like seconds, you know that you have 'true love'. And Kris and Adam were blessed.


End file.
